Stand
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Michael has a health scare after going through a hard time with a breakup and stuff at work,will his mom and sister be there when he needs them the most? You feel like a candle in a hurricane Just like a picture with a broken frame Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight But you'll be all right, you'll be all right Cause when push comes to shove You taste what you're m


Chapter one

The feeling of a cool hand grasping mine causes me to let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I realize it's just Krissy,and I relax a little bit. I don't really want to be here,but she made me come,after I fessed up to the fact my stomach had been bothering me the last couple of days,and I'm starting to think it's for the better. She wanted to tell mom,but I convinced her to hold off until I knew something more concrete,knew what was going on,so I didn't worry her unecessarily. "Easy Mikey,I got you,it'll be ok,I'm going to call mom alright,I think it's time that she needs to be here,just in case things take a turn"she murmurs as she moves to get up,and I let her,even though it' hard,I don't want to be alone,but I know she's right,I need mom right now,as much as I need her,I can't go this alone. We haven't seen the doctor yet,we've seen the nurse,she came in and took my vitals earlier,and told us the doctor would be in shortly.

"Ok Krissy"I murmur as she kisses me on the forehead, "I'll make it fast alright,if the doctor comes in before I come back that's ok,let her do what she needs to do alright"she murmurs as I nod,and she leaves the room,closing the door to give me privacy. I'm so scared,it's hard not knowing what's going on with me,I first thought it was just stress,alot of shit has been happening lately,but when it got worse last night and I couldn't sleep,and it persisted into today,and got worse this afternoon when I met up with Krissy I knew it was time to come in,she had to convince me,but I did. I hear the door open,and it's the doctor,one I've not seen before,she's a woman,younger,with long brown hair,and blue eyes. She introduces herself as as she puts on gloves,then comes over to me as she looks at my chart.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on with you this afternoon Michael"she asks as she sets the chart down on the table beside me. "Not at all,my stomach has been bothering me the last couple of days,it got worse earlier,felt like someone was stabbing me in the stomach"I murmur softly. "Ok honey,I'm going to lift your gown and feel you stomach for a moment alright,can you tell me how bad the pain is on a scale of 1-10 right now,ten being I can't stand it,one being it doesn't hurt at all"she asks me gently as I let her lift my gown,revealing my pale belly. "it's more like a 7 or an 8,it hurts but it's tolerable right now,It was a ten earlier"I murmur softly, "alright,let me know if it hurts at any time when I'm pressing down ok"she murmurs as I nod.

I let her press down,and I do ok until she gets to my lower left side,and it hurts so bad,and I try to take in a breath,trying to breathe through it. "Easy,I know it hurts honey,I'm going to get you on some pain medicine,make you more comfortable in the mean time,then I'll need to check something else ok,but before that I'll call for a scan"she murmurs softly as I see the door open,and Krissy is back,which is good,I need her,I have a hard time with needles,especially if I'm not feeling well. I sense her come over to me,and she cards a hand through my hair,being comforting when I need her the most. "Hey,I got a hold of mom,she's on her way,she'll be here shortly,I'll stay with you alright"she murmurs softly as makes eye contact with the doctor,and they start talking about what's happening. Then she comes over with the stuff for the iv,she'll put it in my left arm,my non dominant one,like normal. I feel Krissy hold my other hand tight,and she get's my focus on her. I feel the coolness of the antiseptic wipe on my arm,and it makes me flinch,but then she talks to me quietly,getting my focus away from what's happening. I pay attention to her,and before I know it it's over,and she's taping the iv on my arm,then she's taking off the clip,so the fluid starts flowing. It's morphine I'm sure,and fluids to help with dehydration. At this point I see the door open again,and this time it's a nurse,and she has mom with her. The nurse explains who she is and the doctor let's her come in,introducing herself,then mom comes over to me.

"Mom"I murmur softly as I feel her take Krissy's place for a moment,taking my hand in hers. "Shh I'm here baby,mom's here now,Krissy told me what's going on,we'll get through this alright"she murmurs as I let her hug me,mindful of the iv,then she starts to talk to the doctor,getting the low down on what's happening. The doctor lets her know what's happening,explains that they'll get me in for a scan,and explains what needs to happen before that,and it scares me,after what happened to me in prison I'm understandably jumpy,even after all this time. "It'll be ok baby,I'll be right here Michael,I'm not going anywhere sweetheart"she murmurs sensing my fear,and holds me gently. I let them help me onto my side,and I try to turn my focus on mom and Krissy,and it works for the most part. Mom talks to me softly as the doctor does what she needs to,then it's over just like that,and mom cards a hand through my hair as the doctor throws her gloves away. "You did great baby,your being so brave,just hang in there a little while longer,we'll be right here,try to get some rest alright,I'll wake you when it's time for the scan"she murmurs softly as the doctor tells her that she'll be back to get me for the scan in a bit.

I let mom and Krissy make me more comfortable,get pillows under me where they need to be,then get me under the sheets,pulling the sheets over me. Then mom sits down on one side of me,and Krissy on the other,and I feel a little more secure,safer,I know they'll do whatever they need to do to take care of me,and that they'll be here when I wake up. Knowing this I close my eyes,the last thoughts on my mind being about everything that has happened the last couple of days,and how stressful it's been and how I need to stop and take care of myself,and let them take care of me as well.


End file.
